phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
La Candace-Cabra
" | image = We present to you, the cupra-copter.jpg | caption = Phineas and Ferb introducing the cupra-copter. | season = 4 | production = 409a | broadcast = 193 | story = Jonathan Howard | ws = Bernie Petterson J.G. Orrantia | director = Sue Perrotto "Assistant Director": Derek Thompson | us = July 12, 2013 | international = August 15, 2013 (Disney Channel Latin America/Brazil) | xd = August 3, 2013 | abcf = | pairedwith = "Happy Birthday, Isabella" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} The boys set out to prove the existence of the elusive Chupacabra to the world, but Candace can't stand the wait and first just needs to prove it to Mom. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz has the brilliant idea to use his Switch-Place-Inator to remove hair from one person and give it to another so that he can in turn sell his hair growing tonic. Episode Summary After Phineas and Ferb cross something off their "bucket list", Buford enters, dressed as Isabella. He asks them, "What'cha doin'?" and Phineas says the real question is what Buford is doing. Buford explains he's filling in for Isabella while she's visiting her grandparents in New Mexico. Baljeet adds the dress was his idea. Buford recalls his Great Grandfather's experiences in New Mexico. His grandpa was herding cattle when suddenly the legendary "Chappy-cobra" slinks by. Baljeet figures Buford means the Chupacabra, a mythical beast believed to attack livestock that lives in the American Southwest. Phineas says that the Chupacabra is fake like the Lake-Nose Monster or the Klimpaloon. Baljeet points out that they have already discovered those things. Phineas realizes that they have, and announces that today they are going to search for the El Chupacabra. He then wonders where Perry is. At O.W.C.A. Headquarters, Carl thanks the animal agents for coming to Sensitivity Training. He then releases all animals, leaving Major Monogram as the only one left. Offended, he remarks that he doesn't need the training because humans are a higher species, causing every agent to growl at him. Carl remarks that that is why they are here today. Phineas and Ferb present the Chupa-Copter. Everyone jumps in. Buford reverses his Isabella outfit into a goat costume for bait. A computer onboard researches Chupacabra traits: Rooting, Sniffing, Long Neck, and Desert Dwelling. Candace, with Stacy's help, goes through her wardrobe. Candace complains that all of her outfits are jinxed, for every outfit has been worn when something bad happens to her. For example, she wore one when the Gelatin Monster ate her, and wore another when she was "[Personality|split into like fifty of [her self]]" and yet another from "the whole Meap thing." The computer then scans Candace. "Rooting. Sniffing. Long Neck. Not Desert Dwelling. Not Chupacabra." As for Candace, it suddenly dawns on her that someone's judging her and sees the chupa-copter fly away. She yells and informs Phineas and Ferb that they are so busted as they fly off. Perry arrives at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated where he sees a biplane parked on the balcony. Dr. Doofenshmirtz traps Perry in a barber's chair and tells him his daily evil scheme. He had invented a spray that allows you to grow back hair if you lose it all. The advertisement for it makes it sound like it grows hair on one's back, so it hadn't been selling. Doof is now going to use his new Switch Place-inator to switch to take people's switch someone hair with a bald head so that everyone would want to buy Get Back Hair. He thens shows it off by switching Perry places with a shark in a tank. Perry jumps out of the tank to Doof's surprise. The shark tries to eat Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he throws it off. He then switches the shark tank places with a light fixture. The tank fall from the ceiling and lands upside down, trapping Agent P inside. The gang arrives in New Mexico. They lower Buford in the goat costume from the bottom of the Chupa-Copter. Baljeet steers the vessel to crash Buford into some cacti. Doofenshmirtz flies away on the Biplane, but quickly realizes he left it at his building. Perry uses the Switch Place-Inator to teleport himself on the plane. They both climb on top of the Biplane and a very odd battle ensues. the audience can hear them fighting whenever they are off-screen, and whenever they are on-screen, they have engaged themselves in some activity, such as fishing or Doofenshmirtz teaching Perry how to ride a tricycle. Candace runs to the backyard to wait for the "Bust-ees" to return. Stacy asks if her services are needed, and after no answer she decides to leave. In New Mexico, the boys search for the Chupacabra. Buford exclaims that he thinks he has found something. The computer confirms it. The Chupacabra chases Buford but falls in a pit. Everyone looks at the mysterious creature. Phineas remarks that now they have to take him home. The gang arrives home. The Chupacabra is in a crate, and is scraping to get out. The quartet decides the creature is hungry, and Phineas and Ferb decide to see if there is any goat-based food in the fridge. Candace jumps out from behind the tree. She peeks in the crate and the monster attacks her. She jolts back, and remarks that this is the best day ever. She moves it to the front yard and calls Linda. Phineas and Baljeet find some Chupacabra food in their fridge, and remark that Linda's cooking classes are coming in handy. Linda pulls into the driveway. The gang goes in the backyard and realizes that the Chupacabra is gone. Phineas notes this must be how Candace feels when the gang's creations disappear. On the biplane, Perry ejects Doofenshmirtz's parachute, pulling him off the plane. As Perry is about to destroy the Inator, Major Monogram calls through the wristwatch communicator. Major Monogram informs Perry that Agent CH, the Organization Without a Cool Acronym's New Mexico operative, has had his cover compromised and captured by Phineas and Ferb. Perry pilots the plane towards the yard. Carl tells Monogram to keep writing, and we see that Major Monogram had written "Animals are People Too!" multiple times on a chalkboard. Candace tries to show Linda the Chupacabra as she get groceries from the trunk. Perry flies by on the plane and shoots two lasers from the Switch Place-inator, one at the Chupacabra, and one at something off screen. Candace opens up the crate to show her sarcastic mother the Chupacabra, but, due to the inator's blast, Buford comes out of the crate instead, much to his own confusion. Linda is at least glad he's gonna finish up her leftover biryani to which he gladly accepts. Candace begins to stutter, her busting plot once again foiled. The Chupacabra, aka Agent CH, waves to Perry and flies off in the Chupa-Copter. Phineas, Ferb, and Baljeet come in the yard. They tell Perry that they had caught the Chupacabra, but as they scroll through the pictures, they realize they had either missed the Chupacabra, or had their thumbs in the way. Ferb remarks that "maybe the universe doesn't want some things photographed, like Chupacabras". He pauses, and adds, "And photographs where everybody has their eyes open." Transcript Songs *"Get Back Hair" *"Chupacabra Ho" Gallery "}} Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today/Hey, where's Perry? The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Sings in Chupacabra Ho What'cha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair None; he was already in the O.W.C.A. Animal Sensitivity Seminar. Oh, there you are, Perry Evil Jingle None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *It is revealed that the Chupacabra is an agent, Agent CH. *The music played when Perry and Doofenshmirtz was fighting was the same as the music played when the body of Mitch was fighting with Phineas and his friends. ("Meapless in Seattle") *Baljeet and Buford talk unison again ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") Production Information * This episode was released on Disney Channel on Demand on July 5, 2013. * This episode aired exactly five years after "Traffic Cam Caper" and "Bowl-R-Ama Drama". International Premieres * August 15, 2013 (Disney Channel Brazil and Latin America) * September 12, 2013 (Disney XD Poland) * September 13, 2013 (Family Channel, Canada) * September 14, 2013 (Disney XD Latin America) * September 23, 2013 (Disney Channel Russia) * December 1, 2013 (Disney XD Spain) * December 2, 2013 (Disney XD Italy) * January 5, 2014 (Disney Channel Hungary) * January 15, 2014 (Disney Channel Portugal) * February 9, 2014 (Disney Channel Asia) * October 19, 2014 (RCTI Indonesia) Errors *Candace said she was split into fifty, but she was actually split into thirteen (two at first, eleven more later). She could have been exaggerating. *Phineas said that he, Ferb and Baljeet took pictures with their smartphones (which only show their thumbs, parts of the chupacabra or nothing at all), but they didn't take out their smartphones to take pictures during the adventure. *When Ferb is looking at the photos on his smartphone, he goes through photos 3 through 6, then goes back to 3. He should have gone back to 1. *When Doofenshmirtz calls Perry Señor pantalones inteligente (Mister smarty pants), he should have said Señor pantalones inteligente's''' , to have the noun and adjective agree in number. But then again, Doofenshmirtz is not very bright, so he might not have known that. *Phineas mentions the Lake Nose Monster, but he and Ferb were supposed to keep it secret. *The beam from the Switch Place-inator somehow gets into the house and into the crate. *The desert landscape is decidedly Arizona in origin. New Mexico does not have Bluffs or Socorro cactus. Continuity * While Candace goes through her wardrobe, she mentions the gelatin monster, although she erroneously says that her brothers made it, when in reality, it was Doofenshmirtz. ("Day of the Living Gelatin") She then mentions the time she was split into fifty. ("Split Personality") She also mentions "the whole Meap thing." ("The Chronicles of Meap", "Meapless in Seattle") * Baljeet mentions that Phineas and Ferb have seen the existence of The Lake Nose Monster and Klimpaloon, the magical old-timey bathing suit that lives in the Himalayas. ("The Lake Nose Monster", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") * At the O.W.C.A., Carl holds an Animal Sensitivity Training Seminar. ("Swiss Family Phineas") *Phineas mentions that Linda is taking gourmet cooking classes. ("I Scream, You Scream", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World") Allusions *'El Chupacabra' - The title is a parody of the Mexican legend of the monster, El Chupacabra. *'Chanel''' - The perfume Candace sprays on herself is numbered like the popular perfume made by Chanel (No. 5 and No. 19). *''Ghost Riders in the Sky'' - The song is styled after Johnny Cash's version of the classic cowboy ballad. *'The Simpsons' - Major Monogram does the chalkboard gag from The Simpsons opening. Trivia *Second Season 4 episode Isabella does not appear in. The first was "My Sweet Ride". According to Buford, she was visiting her grandparents in New Mexico. **Only episode Isabella was mentioned, but didn't appear. *Fifth time Buford says "What'cha doin'?". ("Out of Toon", "Swiss Family Phineas", "Tri-Stone Area", "Blackout!") *First time a character's absence is explained. *Candace doesn't interact with Phineas and Ferb again. *Fourth time Candace hides while scoping the evidence ("Tour de Ferb", "Doof Dynasty", "Primal Perry"). * Twelfth episode with Candace's name in it ("Lights, Candace, Action!", "Candace Loses Her Head", "Journey to the Center of Candace", "Oil on Candace", "Cheer Up Candace", "Candace's Big Day", "Candace Gets Busted", "Canderemy", "Run, Candace, Run", "Candace Disconnected", "The Curse of Candace"). * Like Candace, starting with this episode, Phineas and the gang have smartphones instead of flip phones. * Carl is seen without his glasses again. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) * Isabella's Mexican heritage is mentioned again. ("Picture This", "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas") * Doofenshmirtz wears his pilot outfit from "I Was a Middle Aged Robot". * The photos of El Chupacabra end up being the boys' thumbs covering the lens, just like Candace's photo in "Raging Bully" and Irving's imaginary pictures in "Atlantis", as well as Linda's wedding photo in "Mom's Birthday". *This is one of the few times Phineas knows Candace wants to bust him. *Fifth time Phineas realizes a Big Idea is gone. ("Don't Even Blink", "No More Bunny Business", "Ask a Foolish Question", "The Remains of the Platypus") *If you look closely, Ferb has a HUD enabled on his phone gallery display, while Phineas and Baljeet don't. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, the Chupa-copter (uncredited) * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, El Chupacabra * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford, Buford's Great Grandfather * Tyler Mann as Carl * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Ariel Winter as Gretchen * Madison Pettis as Adyson * Diamond White as Holly * Isabella Acres as Katie * Isabella Murad as Milly :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} es:¡El Candace-cabras! pt-br:La Candace-Cabra vi:La Candace-Cabra Category:Episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:L